


Faite Pour Moi // Reddie

by veganeggos



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie is French, He’s also blonde, It’s very soft, Pennywise doesn’t exist au, Reddie rights!!, Richie goes on a family trip to france, Richie has a look alike cousin, he meets Eddie and hits on him, they fall in love and go back to America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veganeggos/pseuds/veganeggos
Summary: Richie Tozier and his family take a summer trip to France to visit their overseas family members. During their family dinner Richie meets Eddie Kaspbrak, their tables waiter. Richie is stunned by the blonde French boy and tries to charm him. Eddie at first isn’t interested, but soon enough Eddie is taking Richie to the different tourist destinations of France and falling in love with the trash mouth American boy. Through the summer their connection grows and flourishes, they both never thought they would’ve become this close throughout one summer.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is a mess. Enjoy.

Part one: 

 

Richard Wentworth Tozier, Derry's 19 year old boy with the trashiest mouth. You can always count on Richie to ruin the moment with an inappropriate joke or a laugh at something that wasn’t funny. The six foot four inches tall boy with messy tangles of curls for hair was chaotic, always in trouble or starting drama, he found joy in it. The total class clown you’d expect to see in the yearbook as 'most likely to join the circus', no joke. Always look out for Richie Tozier

 

"Richie! So help me god if you’re not packed for this trip you’re staying HOME!” Richie heard a voice screech through the hallway of his two story house he shared with his mom, dad, and occasionally a drunk aunt

Richie tucked his head under his one of two flattened pillows, trying to muffle out the sound of his mother’s voice wailing into his ears. He turned his lanky body over in his double sized bed to look at the red blinking clock 

3:48am

He let out an annoyed groan and sat up in bed, the chill of the night flowing through his barely cracked window hitting his pale skinned chest. Scratching his head of curls, he sighed. he knew he was packed, he just wanted to know why the hell his mother was making them get there three hours early before their flight.

Richie stood up, walking around the scattered clothes, papers and blankets that laid across his bedroom floor to make away his down to present himself to his family. As he reached for the door handle he heard the same wailing he had heard just a few minutes ago 

"RICHIE!!" 

Richie cringed at the loudness, especially for it being not even four in the morning 

"Yeah, ma! I’m up and packed! Just please top yellin’!" Richie said in a groggy voice, rubbing the sleep away from his dark brown eyes. 

After a moment of hesitation he heard a quick ‘okay, honey’ from downstairs

He shook his head and threw on a spare guns-n-roses shirt he had hanging up on the knob of his dresser. Richie took a quick smell of the shirt, ya know, just to make sure it was clean; of course considering that classy

Richie reached around his dresser, refusing to turn on the light since it wasn’t even four am, for his round framed glasses that have been lost, broken and have permanent scratches on them from tussles and his clumsiness. Once his vision was clear and better he kicked his black duffel bag out into the hallway, which consisted of jeans, band shirts and patterned button ups, with one nicer outfit his mom insisted on him bringing for the huge family dinner they had planned for their first full day in France.

"Ma, why are you making us get there so early? I’m fucking tired” Richie complained, stretching out his shoulders and back

"Well, I guess you should’ve went to be earlier, huh? We’re going early because lord knows something will happen and we’ll be running late" his mom responded, which earned a roll of the eyes from Richie.

Richie hated waiting, he couldn’t sit still long enough and had absolutely no patience. If something wasn’t ready within his twelve second attention span, he didn’t want it

 

"Richie stop complaining, you’ll be just fine. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet new friends in France..." his dad added, giving Richie a ‘you better knock it off right now” type of look 

"Yeah whatever, French people are too classy to be friends with the Richie Tozier" Richie insisted, very cocky of him to say and he knew it just as well as everyone else did 

During the car ride to the airport, Richie sprawled himself over the backseat of the pickup truck his dad owned, falling fast asleep again, after all he did only get three hours of sleep, even if his mom lectured him many many times to go to bed early. The truck arrived to the airport and the lanky boy hopped out of the truck, dragging his bag behind him. When checking in for their flight Richie noticed the cute flight attendants and sent a wink their way. They of course, started snickering to each other about him.

"So, Rich, it looks like you have the window seat, but... away from us. You’re gonna be sitting next to a stranger, but please promise me you won’t misbehave." His mom informed him, shoving his passport and flight ticket into his hand

Richie flipped his hair out of his face and nodded "of course, ma. I’ll make sure they have the best fourteen hour flight of their entire life!"

Richie listened to the muffled loud speaker call out sections of the plane, keeping his eyes focused on his ticket the whole time, determined to be the first person of his section on the plane.

"Section 4B is now boarding!" The lady’s voice called over the loud speaker

His mom and dad looked over to Richie and motioned that, that was their section and they were now boarding. His mom waved and blew a kiss to him, while his dad grinned in his direction. Richie smiled an overly cheesy smile back and caught the kiss, just to make his mother happy throughout the flight

Two more sections were called, then it was finally his turn to board the plane. He rushed in front of the herd of people and pushed his ticket and passport to the attendant checking them. After he was cleared he gave a quick nod and strolled down the planes hallway

Richie had successfully found his seat by himself, which shocked him because he was always getting confused about the simplest things in life. Richie tapped his finger to the beat that was constantly playing in his brain onto the arm rests, tuning out all of the emergency procedures. Let’s just hope this plane gets to France safely.... 

————

Mid flight one of the flight attendants he had winked at earlier came up to his section of seats with a grin "here you go, sir. There’s that bag of snacks and drink you ordered." She stated cheerfully, handing Richie a random bag of airplane snacks and an opened soda can

"Oh but I didn’t order—" 

"It’s on the house, or plane..." she paused and leaned in closer "my number is on the napkin" she said followed by a wink 

Richies jaw slightly dropped and scanned the napkin, sure enough, there was a random number on the napkin. Not wanting to make her feel bad, he shoved it in his pocket and nodded "well thanks, flight attendant lady!" He said bringing up his cup in the air slightly

He probably wasn’t going to be using that number, she wasn’t really his.. type

For the rest of the flight Richie sat staring out the window, connecting the different cloud shapes while listening to the engines of the plane roar quietly. He thought about what France was like, did they dress weird? Did they count differently? All of these thoughts raced through his head, but he the main topic overtaking his brain was all of the cute girls he would see... and the cute boys.

Richie shook his head and slumped down into his seat and pulled his arms into his shirt, hoping to fall asleep and wake up in a whole different country 

Hours passed and Richie was still uncomfortably positioned in his airplane seat, though uncomfortable, he managed to sleep the entire flight, his family could’ve sworn he could sleep through an entire hurricane. 

Richie woke up to a male flight attendant waking him up, forgetting where he was he looked around and then outside the window, it was light out. He had realized they made it to France

"Thank you, kind sir!" Richie said his thanks to the attendant for waking him up and he smiled.

Richie rushed out of the plane, earning three waves from two of the flight attendant girls and one of their friends. He waved back and smiled, trying to be as nice as possible, he searched around the airport for his parents, the sound of the French language from strangers and over the speakers scattered through the airport. Once he saw the only two familiar faces he jogged over and smiled

"Hey family! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve last seen you!" Richie said dramatically, engulfing his parents into a hug 

 

He earned a laugh and a hug back from both of his parents, which he of course took pride in

"Nice to see you again, Richie!" His dad greeted and grinned

"Alright boys, aunt Clara is here with our ride now!" His mom cheered, Richie was certain she was the most excited one of all of us to be here

Richie followed behind his parents, playing a game of clash of clans on his phone. He was told multiple times to catch up to them....

“But the fort....” Richie thought as he rolled his eyes and tucked his phone into his pocket and caught up with his family that was so eagerly awaiting to get into the depths of France 

Richie scanned his eyes over the packed French airport parking lot, filled with cars of all different sizes, but he was just confused as to why the steering wheel was on the wrong side of the car

"Clara!!" His mom yelled to a lady Richie has never seen in his life

"Yeah so she had a French sister?" Richie thought to himself, he raised an eyebrow at the two greeting each other with a hug and overlapping chatting 

He shrugged and followed his dad into the car, tossing his bag onto the floor and studied the already different people and buildings in France

His aunt Clara and his mom both finally got into the car. He sighed in relief, he was certain he was about to start walking if they didn’t hurry up. The whole car ride he heard the cliche ‘last time I saw you, you were just a peanut!’ And ‘Richie, I can’t get over how grown up you are!’ He answered the basic questions of schooling, social life... and unfortunately love life. He needed to get out of this car, and like now.

The car started to pull down a somewhat bumpy road and went to the huge brick house at the end of the street. It had vines growing up the side of it and lilac bushes covering the front door, almost like a natures fence. The house was three stories tall with a two car garage 

"Holy shit! You guys are loaded!” Richie said shocked, only to get yelled at by his mom for his foul language.

Usually he would change his language for awhile, but he was way too impressed with his aunts house, he pulled out his bag and scurried out of the car

"I’m kinda disappointed that French air doesn’t smell like bagels and cute girls" Richie said, with a classic cocky smirk on his face. He knew his statement would get a reaction from the people acquainting him.

“Richard that’s quite enough, young man.” His father scolded towards him before his mom could’ve really snapped on him

Richie snickered to himself, he knew how to make people mad in seconds. 

His mom cleared her throat and glared his way. 

“Oh no..” Richie thought to himself, he knew he was in trouble.

“Richie… why don’t you go get ready for the family dinner tonight? I’m sure your cousins are more than excited to see you, so please, go look decent” his mother asked him with an innocent tone. Richie knew she was upset with him, not wanting to die in France, Richie nodded his head and shuffled into the house, jumping up to slap the top of the door frame and doing a 360 spin, just to be annoying.

Richie strolled around the brick house, glancing at all of the family pictures scattered through the beige hallway that smelled of must and cleaning supplies. He tilted his head at one of the pictures, he had thought this French boy looked exactly like him. 

“Weird…” 

He shook his head and continued down the hallway until he reached the second to last door of the hallway which had the words “Richies room” engraved on a chalkboard. He shrugged and walked in; after all, his name was Richie, and he definitely wasn’t aware of there being another Richie, he opened the dark wooden door, which had a slight creak to it to reveal a small and cozy bedroom, the walls were a light blue and a queen sized bed laid under the window with a gray comforter and matching pillows.

“Rich French people got some nice shit… even if this house may be haunted.” Richie said to himself. He slowly but surely was freaking himself out

Richie dumped his black raggedy duffel bag out onto the bed, crossing his arms for a few moments before sorting through the mismatched outfits he’d packed along. He thought he was a fashion genius, but he knew he would get frowned upon by the French, and even worse, his own mother. He finally decided on a plain black long sleeve button up with silver chrome buttons paired with his only pair of unripped black jeans and his trusty old Doc. Martins. He thought he looked like the total heartthrob, he hyped himself up in the mirror while applying his twenty three dollar cologne he’d gotten for his birthday 

The lanky boy heard the commotion coming from downstairs which only told him that they were getting ready to finally be on their way to the super hyped up French place

“So someone’s gonna have to help me order because I can barely read an English menu.” Richie said as he clumsy slid down the black railing and nearly almost face planted into the wall

“Of course, Richie, don’t you worry. The waiters where we’re going are very nice and helpful— oh I sure hope that one little waiter boy is working!” His aunt cheered and smiled at Richie in excitement and placing her hands on his shoulders. Richie laughed cheekily at his aunts reaction, at least his nerves of having to perfect the French language in about a ten minute car ride disappeared quickly

Richie and his family packed into the black truck and the adults gossiped about family back in America while he picked at the almost completely faded black nail polish that was messily and unevenly spread across his bit nails. Once the truck came to a stop he looked out the window at the super classy matte black building with red pillars on the edges, and four French flags flying evenly spread across the top of the roof, gracefully flowing with the wind

“Yo, clara, whats up with all the flags? Is it like tradition for restaurants to have flags flying?” Richie asked as he shuffled his way out of the truck and through the parking lot filled with shiny cool cars and bikes

Richie was genuinely interested in French’s traditions, now he kinds regrets not looking into it when his mom had suggested to months ago.

“It may not be necessarily a tradition, but I haven’t even realized most restaurants do fly a flag, nice notice though. Maybe there’s someone else who could answer your question for you…” Clara responded as she held the heavy matte black door open for the other three companions

“I think it’s kinda dope, like it’s cool that they take so much pride in their country. France is by far the coolest place I’ve ever been— I mean I’ve only been to New York but this for sure beats that.” Richie shrugged shoving his hands into his jean pockets while walking to the table. He noticed ten other people he’s never seen in his life already sitting there.

Soon enough they all saw Clara, his mother, father and then him, their faces all lighting up and a bunch of ‘hello’s, ‘welcome to France!’s and instant chattering picked up through the table. Richie opened mouth smiled and waved to everybody while scanning around the table to see the French boy he thought looked exactly like him earlier! He became shocked and his jaw dropped, noticing an open seat at the end of the table next to him, Richie scurried over there and took a seat

Before the boy could say absolutely anything Richie picked up a conversation “dude…. we look exactly alike!” Richie said resting his arm on the table, looking at who he assumed to be his cousin

“Oh nooo way! I’m Aubin! And you must be the American Richie I’ve been hearing about for awhile?!” The new boy introduced himself, his French accent thick and a smile creeping across his face 

Richie nodded his head enthusiastically, good thing Aubin was easy to talk to, because Richie needed to talk about anything and everything with someone from a different country 

Five or so minutes past and the waiter finally made his way over to their table. The teen pulled a ticket book out of his half apron and glanced around the table 

Richie heard a voice come from the other end of the table and he glanced over, only to take a second look. He soon tuned everything his cousin was saying to study the waiter boy 

“Hey I’m Eddie and I’ll be your waiter tonight, what can I get started for you guys?” The boy said with a warm and cheerful smile on his face, leaving Richie stunned.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

 

“Holy shit…” Richie said quietly and breathlessly to himself as his jaw dropped immediately, he was trapped in a daze by the boy he’d just laid eyes on

This Eddie boy was the most beautiful boy Richie had ever seen in his entire life. Reaching at about five foot four, a nice flow of blonde hair laid perfectly across his forehead which complimented his dark brown orbs for eyes and his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his skin as smooth and glowy as a newborns, his lips plump with a soft shade of pink to match his rosey cheeks. Eddie was a small build, his shoulders and hips petite, but still were perfectly proportioned to his height. Richies breath was taken from his body as he listened to the words filled with his French accent. He followed the boys every move until Eddie finally had gotten to him

“And for you?” Eddie asked Richie, a raise of his eyebrow and a soft smile rested across his face

Richie snapped out of his trace almost immediately, he shook his head a few times and focused back on the waiter boy. He laughed nervously and itched at the back of his neck

“I’m sorry did you say something?” Richie asked the boy, plastering a smile onto his face. He mentally cursed himself for making a fool out of himself already 

Eddie couldn’t help but giggle quietly at the dorky boys response, he shook his head lightly and lightly scribbled onto his ticket book, to ensure his pen still worked. Eddie was rather nervous at the American boys focus towards him

“What would you like to eat?” Eddie asked once more, his accent complimenting every word

Richie couldn’t stop staring at the boy, eventually snapping himself out of a daze for the second time, he tucked his head in the plastic menu, while flushing a deep red

“Hmm uh— what do you suggest? Like, what do you usually get here?” Richie asked Eddie, peering his eyes up from the menu

Eddie was slightly shocked at the question, usually no one ever asks him that. The smaller boy kneeled down next to Richie and turned his head to the clueless American boy “well…” Eddie began, slowly reaching to push the menu down to reveal Richies face completely “what I usually get is cassoulet, it’s quite a rich dish but I think I’d recommend that.” Eddie said flipping through a few pages of the menu until finally pointing to the description he was looking for

Richie nodded his head and flickered his eyes between Eddie and the menu. He didn’t want to appear as creepy, but he still couldn’t believe the beauty that the French boy held

“Oh sounds very French, I’ll take that! It’s nice to have an inside opinion.” Richie said folding his menu to a close as Eddie stood back up and scribbled down his order on the ticket

“Anything else for you?” Eddie asked peaking up from his booklet and raising an eyebrow towards the nameless teenager 

Richie thought for a moment before flickering his full focus to Eddie “uh yeah actually.. can I get that with your number?” Richie asked confidently shooting a classic Richie smirk in eddies direction. 

Right, how could he say no?? 

Eddie clicked his pen closed and tucked it behind his ear, tangling it with his un trimmed blonde hair. He rolled his eyes unamused and couldn’t help but laugh “your order will be out shortly.” Eddie replied completely avoiding the question and started to walk away, picking up empty dishes and cups from different tables along the way

Richie forced a laugh, he’s gonna pretend like that didn’t hurt. “Hey but your number was apart of my order right?” Richie called out, earning a turn of eddies head to glance back at Richie. 

Eddie shook his head and scurried into the kitchen, overhearing his coworkers talking about ‘that cute boy over there’ Eddie knew exactly who they were talking about, and he silently agreed with them. He taped his orders to the kitchen wall and was soon after called over to the group of four girls

“Eddie is that your table?”

“Who’s that boy? Did you get his number?”

“What’s his name? Maybe he has Instagram!”

“He is sooo cute”

Eddie chuckled at the girls fawning over the mystery boy. The girls did have a point though, he was really cute. 

“Yes that’s my table, I have no idea who he is but he’s American, no idea what his name is either” Eddie said quickly answering the girls’ questions, he wasn’t ready to tell him that he thought the exact same way about him. Eddie was always super nervous his coworkers would find out about his true sexuality. 

The girls all let out a groan and one even crossed her arms when they had heard Eddie hadn’t had a clue about who he was. Eddie laughed a stiff laugh and tried to start walking away while the girls were still in a fuss. He tended to his other tables until he was called back to bring the fresh dishes to Richies table. Eddie quickly but swiftly delivered the goods to their respective recipients

“Voilà ta nourriture” Eddie said as he set the dish of food down in front of Richie “careful, it’s hot..” Eddie added swiftly as he began to turn around to walk away from the hungry table 

“Wait what’d you say? What does that mean?” Richie stopped Eddie by quickly and awkwardly asking Eddie a question. Richie really just wanted to get to know Eddie more than anything, his French trip now only had one goal to it. 

Eddie turned around after being stopped. If he was being honest, Eddie was glad that he stopped him, he felt rather attracted to him. Eddie wondered why an American? But maybe this boy was different than the other American boys he’s served here. Eddie grinned at the boy and cocked his head as he processed the rushed questions. 

“Oh— my bad, it means ‘here is your food’. My apologies….” Eddie faded off and was searching for a name to call the boy. He hoped to god that Richie was picking up his hint 

“Richie..” he paused and nodded his head slightly “well, thank you for educating me on your beautiful language. Although I was expecting your number with this dish..” Richie hinted once more, pursing his lips together and shooting a hopeful gaze at Eddie 

Eddie transferred his weight to one side of his body and crossed his arms, bring up a hand to brush against his glowing skin and let out, what Richie thought, an angelic laugh “Richie, you’re by far the most determined boy to have ever stepped foot in this restaurant. It’s very impressive.” Eddie said twirling a piece of his hair between his fingers. 

“Oh god… what am I doing?” Eddies thoughts raced through his mind before finally sighing and flashing a warm smile towards Richie 

“Right, so you better get eating before it gets cold and goes to a waste. I’ll be back later…” Eddie said and encouraged Richie to finally start eating his full dish of food and Eddie quickly scurried back to the back room to pull himself together 

“Eddie, pull yourself together damnit! He’s just a boy.. a really cute and charming boy— STOP!” Eddie mentally screamed at himself while running his hand through his less well put together hair now. He shook his head consistently and bit at his lips. The thought of Eddie actually giving out his number to some boy he barely knows raced through his head 

“But if you give it to him, you could get to know him more and better..” 

Eddies thoughts were abruptly interrupted by two of his coworkers bursting through the doors, filling the small dimly lit room with giggles and the sound of French sentences. Eddie panicked and grabbed a random stack of napkins, pretending like that’s exactly what he was looking for. Before quickly exiting the room he greeted the two with a quick ‘bonjour’ and a wave

He sighed to himself and took a deep breath, deciding to go tidy up the now half empty restaurant tables until his last three tables were ready to check out and pay

After awhile, he was flagged over to Richies table. He caught Richie staring directly at him and smiled softly at him, giving Richie a ‘I can see you staring right at me’ type of look. He noticed Richies face go red and he couldn’t help but giggle. He collected the cash, cards and checks from the different parties of the table and neatly organized them before walking up to the front desk to make sure all of the payments went though. 

Richie sat at the end of the table, shocked with the fact that Eddie had caught him mid stare. How embarrassing. Richie shook it off and hyped himself up mentally again. 

“Hey, if anyone asks I’m in the bathroom.” Richie said as turned to his cousin. He didn’t wait for a reply, he just stood up and scanned around the restaurant looking for Eddie, not trying to draw any attention to himself. Richie noticed the blonde hair glowing from a fluorescent light, his face lit up as he started to head over to the desk. He straightened out the sleeves and collar of his button up and raked his fingers through his hair before finally walking into eddies vision 

Richie cleared his throat and rested his arm on the marble counter top waiting for Eddie to notice him

Eddie looked up from the tablet and rolled his eyes in a joking matter. Of course it was Richie, who else could it have possibly been. “Bonjour, Richie. Anything I can do to help you?” Eddie asked politely as he pushed the credit cards into a neat pile 

“Yeah, see, I ordered something off the menu earlier and I was just gonna tell you that maybeee you accidentally forgot it. Which makes me quite sad because I was so looking forward to that part..” Richie said dramatically and resting a hand on his chest, acting as if he was very hurt 

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled the pen down from on top of his ear and glanced at Richie, finally getting a better look at his appearance. Eddie finally clicked his pen open and motioned for Richies hand “I know what you want and I guess since you’ll probably need some guidance throughout France, this will hopefully help you out a lot.” 

Richie rolled up his sleeve and acted as if he’d just win the lottery. His smile made Eddie covered up a giggle with his palm. This boy was already growing on Eddie rapidly, he had no idea what he was getting himself into; but he sure wasn’t complaining. Eddie nodded his head and took hold of Richies wrist in his smooth petite hand and neatly wrote his number on Richies forearm, signing it with a little heart

“Just know I’ll be expecting a text message..” Eddie stated smoothly before collecting the credit cards into his hand and started to slowly walk away from the desk, making sure everything was in order

Richie was hot on his heels and did a little skip to walk directly beside Eddie. He tucked his hand into his pockets and cocked an eyebrow at Eddie

“Eddie, Eds, can you say something in French again?” Richie asked with an innocent smile and puppy dog eyes converting his brown orbs

Eddies thoughts raced through his head as he figured out what exactly to say to Richie. A playful smirk danced across his lips as he had the perfect sentence to say to the tall lanky boy “vous êtes un casse couille. And don’t call me eds.” Eddie said in a low tone, making it sound like he’s just said the hottest thing ever, but in reality, Eddie called Richie a pain in the ass; out of endearment though. Eddie barely knew this kid but he could already tell he wanted to give him the time of day. Eddie sensed a sort of friendship flourishing 

“Hot…” Richie said breathlessly as his jaw dropped, he had absolutely no idea what Eddie just said to him, but it sure sounded hot. He pushed his wave of curls out of his face and put on his charming smile “so what did you say? Y’know you’re gonna have to teach me the basics of French so I can actually understand what you’re saying in the moment.” Richie suggested as he nudged eddies shoulder and chuckled, he really couldn’t process the fact that this was actually happening. Richie hadn’t been this content in awhile, he felt like a new man. He promised himself multiple times that he wouldn’t mess things up with this boy

“I called you a pain in the ass, mostly because you’ve been distracting me from doing my job… but I said it out of endearment, so don’t worry too much.” Eddie admitted and let a small laugh escape his lips as he reached the table full of people of all different ages. He began to hand back out the cards and receipts saying a quick ‘thank you for attending’ every so often, flickering a complimentary smile as well

Richie laughed a dramatic laugh and took a hand to rest it on his stomach as he laughed “it’s not my fault you look like a very pleasant person, I just had to get to know you, Eddie!” 

“Well good thing you have my number now, now you won’t have to distract me” Eddie teased as he walked passed Richie, playfully shoulder checking him along the way. Eddie snickered as he delivered the last two credit cards. He brushed his hands off and accepted all of the ‘thanks!’ And ‘thank you!’s throughout the table. 

Richies family began to all stand up and say their goodbyes to each other. Richie looked over to Eddie quickly and beamed a flashy smile 

“Well, I gotta go soon, thank you for everything…” Richie said just loud enough so his family members could get the impression that he really was a sweet kid, he just had quite the personality. Richie leaned in closer and said something smoothly “and especially for your number, I’ll text you.” He said before turning on his heel to follow the rest of his family out 

Eddie was left stunned, he waved a small wave at Richie before the boy completely disappeared out of his sight. Eddie sighed and took off his black waiter apron and sighed. This was one of the most eventful shifts he’s ever had. He helped the bus boys tidy up the table while gossiping about their work days. He learned that one of the new bus boys got a seventeen euro tip, which is equivalent to about a twenty dollar tip in American dollars. Eddie congratulated the new bus boy on his earnings and picked up a few cups around the side where Richie had been sitting. He noticed two bills tucked neatly under the napkin holder. Eddie raised an eyebrow and pulled it out to reveal two slightly wrinkled American twenty dollar bills. Eddies jaw dropped, he refused to believe that Richie had given him forty American dollars. 

“Well someone was generous. That’s what you get for being the best waiter here.” The other bus boy with red straight hair had told Eddie. 

Eddie quickly folded the money and put it into his front pocket. He was so gonna call Richie out for that, he’s never gotten that big of a tip and refuses to keep it all. “You think so?” Eddie chuckled at the kids sweet statement

His watch beeped and Eddie flickered his focus to it, the clock read 9:00pm

“Alright guys, I’m off. Do you need any other help before I get out of here?” Eddie asked the two boys while motioning to the main doors

They exchanged looks and shook their head simultaneously “nope, I think we’re good! Enjoy your night, Eddie!” One of them spoke up and waved his goodbyes. Eddie said a quick thank you and headed for the door. 

He pulled out his phone to reveal no new text messages. He sighed loudly and headed out to his reused small car, heading his way back to his loft on the top floor of an apartment building a few blocks away. It was small, but cozy. It had mixed wall interiors, one wall was brick and the others glew of pearl white from the street lamps on the Paris streets. Eddie had decorated his home with succulents, strawberry plants and paintings he purchased from a local amateur art show. He preferred those over very expensive painting anyways. Under his double windows completed with light purple drapes laid a beige loveseat couch and a dark brown coffee table with an orchid flower accessorizing it. Eddie slid across the wooden floors to toss his jacket and apron on the couch and strolled into his bedroom, looking at his phone once more, only to see his lock screen of him holding a pride flag and the time. He sighed and collapsed onto his twin sized bed with a knitted quilt he’d gotten for his nineteenth birthday on top of a black comforter. He counted the neatly placed posters and small canvases on his wall, praying that Richie was actually going to text him 

—————

“Come on, dumbass! Send the message!” Richie yelled at himself as he paced around his locked room, with his cracked phone balancing in his hands

The text read ‘hey Eddie! It’s Richie! How was the rest of work?’ But Richie was more than worried to send it, this usually wasn’t like him.. why was he so worried about texting Eddie?

He shook his head and got a wave of motivation, pressing send on the text bubble and just about threw his phone out of the cracked open windows. He retreated and tossed his phone on the bed, running his hands through his mess of curls and attempted to straighten out his half buttoned shirt before hearing a ‘ba ding!’ Come from his phone

He dived onto the bed and looked at the notification on his phone 

‘Hey, Richie! I was starting to think you weren’t gonna text me! :) I’m just joking, work was pretty good, but did you really leave me forty dollars in tips? I can’t accept that..’

Richie sighed in relief and rolled over onto the bed and began to type 

‘Yeah I’m sorry, I was worried if I’m being honest. But you were a great server so of COURSE I had to treat you well back! You can repay me by showing me around Paris, yeah? ;)’ 

Richie sent the message and almost immediately saw the chat bubble pop up again, Eddie was typing, and typing, and typing which caused Richies nerves to skyrocket. What if Eddie was turning him down right now? He couldn’t deal with that, it right now

The message came in and Richie quickly scanned his eyes across the message, earning a cheesy grin that only he could know he’s ever did 

‘You’re right I could, so meet me back at the restaurant at 12:00pm sharp and dress comfy, don’t get all tourist on me.. :)’ 

“HELL yeah!” Richie cheered to himself as he jumped up on the bed and picked up His feet mid air to land on his back again 

‘Alright, Eddie spaghetti, see you then!’ 

Richie silently did a victory dance as he realized what was really happening 

He phone dinged again and he grabbed it, catching his breath as he read the message

‘Bonne nuit, Richie. See you tomorrow <3’


End file.
